Communication networks are subject to errors being introduced during transmission from the source to a receiver; for example, due to noise or a failure of the transmission cable. Error detection techniques allow detecting these errors, while error correction seeks to permit reconstruction of the original data.
One non-limiting example of a network which is potentially subject to errors is a cable television network.